Sticky Situation
by brodie-wan
Summary: On a wildly humid world, the REBELS unload equipment and supplies and indulge in some objectification, mortification, mockery, and truth. Humor one shot.


_Title: Sticky Situation  
Author: brodie-wan  
Timeframe: Approx 3 ABY  
Genre: humor, shenanigans  
Canonicity: canon-ish  
Characters: Ezra, Zebb, and Sabine  
Synopsis: On a wildly humid world, the REBELS unload equipment and supplies and indulge in some objectification, mortification, mockery, and truth.  
A/N: Don't hate! This is just the mood I'm in. I hope you enjoy and don't dwell too much on 'ships. Just have fun!_

 **Sticky Situation**

The planet of Bois was a thickly forested world, not unlike Endor or Kashyyyk, but it differed in the virtually untenable level of humidity. Thankfully, breathing apparatuses were not necessary, but stripping own to only the essentials of clothing was necessary to beat the heat. Like other worlds, with challenging climates, Bois was the perfect place for Rebels factions to hold up and stockpile weapons and provisions.

Ezra Bridger had removed his flight suit and was reduced to maneuvering shirtless with only tight fitting elastex shorts. He was not alone as the rest of crew of _The Ghost_ had also been stripped to glorified undergarments. It had been embarrassing for the first five minutes as some of them observed more of each other's flesh than ever before.

"What are you staring at?" Sabine asked, catching Ezra appraising her backside.

"Obvious isn't?" he retorted, with a smile.

She did not smile in return, but reached for a blaster on her hip that wasn't there. She rubbed her thigh anxiously, the missing weapon a frustrating absence. "Do that again and you better sleep with one eye open."

"Don't worry, Sabine," Ezra replied, shyly. "It's nothing personal. I'm just not used to seeing so much…you."

He was staring again and couldn't help but watch as the sheen of sweat on her clavicle gathered into a drop that raced down the center of her chest.

"Ezra!" she barked, turning and heading back to the ship.

"What?" he said, startled, and returned his eyes to hers.

"Go!" she stated, pointing toward the storage facility to which they were offloading.

He shrugged and wandered over to where Zebb was leaning against his magnetic loader.

"What's the hold up?" Ezra said, greeting his Lasat friend, amiably. The larger being was also stripped down to elastex shorts, but it was far less awkward and distracting than Sabine had been.

"Not sure," Zebb groused. "I've been leaning on this loader for almost twenty standard minutes. The Bosses are inside, but sure seem to be taking their sweet time."

"You mean Hera and Kanan took their load in first?" the Jedi apprentice said.

"That's what I said, Kid."

"I wonder what's taking them so long?"

Zebb half rolled his eyes and said: "Not paid to speculate. What was Sabine yelling at you about?"

"Oh, that," Ezra demurred. "It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," Zebb pressed. "Spill it."

"She caught me staring at her…more than once."

"Ha!" the Lasat laughed. "You've got to be more careful about that kind of thing, Boy! She is a fine specimen, for a human, and she doesn't have to be half naked for me to see it."

"What do you know about it?" Ezra asked, embarrassment getting the better of him.

"I know enough," Zebb answered, confidently. "Different species mate in different ways, but it always amounts to the same thing…in the beginning."

"What do you mean 'in the beginning'," Ezra protested, pink faced. "There is nothing 'beginning' here."

"Suit yourself, but I see the way you look at her, Kid. Now, you're just seeing more of her and it's got you all excited."

"So what if it does?" Ezra deflected, hands defiantly at his hips.

"No skin off my ears," Zebb replied with a shrug. "But you might not want to give up so easily."

"How can I give up on something that I haven't started!" the apprentice said, unable to escape this compatriots maddening word games.

Zebb put his arms around the Ezra's tense shoulders. "I wouldn't worry too much. It didn't start just now."

"Wait, what?" Ezra asked, frustration turning to perplexing curiosity. "It's already started?"

"Sure thing, Boy," Zebb continued. "Do you see how she narrows her eyes and they light up to match her hair? It's like she wants to kill you and kiss you at the same time."

Ezra's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. Sabine doesn't want to kiss me. If she wanted that she would have done it already. She's not shy about that kind of thing."

"That kind of thing, eh," Zebb responded, chuckling in his deep and throaty way.. "Suddenly, you're expert on female warriors? What do you know?"

"I know Sabine," Ezra challenged. "If she wanted to kiss she would do it."

"Look at her, Boy," Zebb said, conspiratorially, pointing to Sabine, a mere fifty meters away and coming toward them with her loader. "The way her hips sway as she walks, they way her pink hair falls into her face and she has to throw her head back to move it. Even the way she's looking at us right now. She's probably wondering how to get rid of me so she can have you all to herself."

Ezra listened intently as Zebb weaved his web of indirect seduction. He began to wonder if what Zebb was saying could be true. He looked at Zebb. He looked at Sabine, now only fifteen meters away.

"So, you really thing a Mandolorian and a guy like m-"

"Nope," Zebb said and burst into a fit of laughter so powerful that he doubled over with his hands on his thighs to catch his breath.

"Stang, Zebb!" Ezra exclaimed. "What's so funny?"

"That woman...would eat you for...lunch, Kid," Zebb added, catching his breath. "She so far out of your game zone, she in a different galaxy."

"Likely story, you Grey Old Oaf!" the boy argued. "I'm a Jedi. I can handle her."

Sabine was now within in twenty paces of them. Zebb whispered into Ezra's newly pink ears: "You're an apprentice, let's not forget, and she is a seasoned fighter. She would kick your behind around this forest and back again and all you would have to say about it is thank you."

Ezra fumed with embarrassment and frustration at being had by his _former_ Lasat roommate. "We'll see about that! Sabine-"

A loud crash came from behind them and Zebb, Ezra, and Sabine turned to see an empty storage container roll to a stop. On the ground where the container had been were Hera and Kanan, wrapped in an loving embrace. Thankfully, they were still wearing their elastex gear, but the sweat was copious, glistening on their nearly naked skin.

Zebb instinctively covered Ezra's eyes. "Not for innocent eyes, Kid."

Ezra's cross response was muffled by the Lasat's meaty paw.

Kana and Hera shot to their feet, cheeks and chests coloring with mortification. They attempted to straighten what little clothing they wore and began to make weak explanations.

Zebb lifted his paw from Ezra's eyes and said: "Come on kid, I think we've earned a break."

The two Spectres walked away from the mag loader and headed back toward the ship.  
Sabine dropped the handle of her loader and shot the two leaders a knowing look. She caught up the other two in a couple of quick strides.

"I think mom and dad might need a little more time," she added with quirk of her lips.

"Yeah," Zebb replied, with a grin of his own. "To finish job."

"You mean the loaders, right?" Ezra quipped.

"Sure thing, Kid."

"You know I'm still mad at you," Ezra said to Zebb.

"No you're not," the Lasat replied, waving a hand in front of Ezra's face.

"Very funny. Perhaps, I should tell Sabine what you said."

Zebb's eyes became pinpoint and the irises glowed in the light of the sunset. "No, you shouldn't."

The Jedi apprentice turned to the taller woman. "Sabine, Zeb-"

His gaze fell to the beads of sweat on her midriff and he stopped talking.

Zebb swatted the back of his head hard enough to sting.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

Zebb leaned over and whispered in the kid's ear. "Around the forest and back...thank you!"

Ezra calmed down immediately and kept is mouth shut for the duration of the walk back to the ship.

"What was that all about?" Sabine asked Zebb.

"Nothing to worry about," He replied, easily. "The boy is feeling the heat. Needs a rest."

"That's too bad," she said, disappointed. "I thought he might want to take a walk in the woods."

"Wait, what?" Ezra blurted.

Zebb's eyes bugged and his mouth fell open.

Sabine smiled gleefully and took Ezra's arm and they disappeared behind the ship.

Zebb finally closed his mouth, walked up the ramp and wondered if Chopper was up for a game of Dejarik.


End file.
